The Coma
by SportsNightLover
Summary: Harry falls into a coma during the last battle and Voldemort starts to rule.
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Coma

Summary: Harry falls in a coma and Voldemort starts to rule. When Harry wakes up, he has murder on his mind.

It was dark, cold and damp. The wind was whistling and our homemade tent was gradually being ripped off of its hinges. I faintly heard footsteps outside, but was already trained to ignore them. I had trained myself to do that. Those were a few of the many enemies we were facing. One of which being Voldemort. It's still hard to say that name, but I don't cringe at it either. Harry has taught me that it is better to fight than fear, whether intentional or not. Ron still won't say it, but I think he feels the same.

Voldemort stormed our camps at night. We were expecting this attack, I had warned everyone. I had read about numerous occasions of muggles doing it, like George Washington at the Delaware River. We were still thinking of a plan when it happened.

"STUPEFY," a voice yelled. I was sure it was Lucious Malfoy's, although it was hard to see the man in the opening with the rain splashing behind him. I could kill that man, and I would take the chance, if given one.

Dean went down. Every one of us turned our heads in time to see that we were outnumbered two to one. Before even the quickest of us could draw his wand, ropes surrounded each of us and our voices were taken. The Death Eaters stunned the rest of us, and carried us, forcefully, away from our hideout. My captor was Draco Malfoy, possibly worse than his father.

He whispered something in my ear, I didn't quite catch it, but I think he was just calling me a Mudblood. I would have retorted, if it wasn't for the _silencio _spell on me. All I was able to do was make weird movements with my mouth.

I distinctly heard some noises coming from the other tents. The others must have heard us being attacked and were ready for it. I saw Ron and Ginny being dragged out of the tent. The noises had stopped.

The Death Eaters rounded on the third and final tent. I heard more noises and what seemed to be surprised yells. They lasted longer this time. The twins must have put up a good fight. But it didn't matter, because soon we were all bound and forced along a path that didn't look welcoming.

Trees were bigger than the ones in the heart of the Forbidden Forest. Their branches were lower and stood out longer and sharper. I was scratched the whole way. The trip took about an hour, and by the time we arrived at our destination, my legs were aching. We weren't allowed to sit, so I just thought about other things, like escaping.

We were lead to a room that was elegant and nice. It had nice beds and food on the table. It was warm and cozy, scents filled with fresh bread and chocolate, anything that tingled your senses until you were fully enveloped in euphoria. It didn't last long, however, for we continued down the enchanting chamber through a cold wooden door, and ended in an almost empty room.

There was half the number of beds than there was people, and no food or tables. The beds weren't even filled with the right material. Straw beds and no pillows would have felt like heaven. But I shall not dwell on our living quarters. We tried to sleep away our tiredness, but when we woke up, we felt even more exhausted.

I took a good look at my "roommates." Ron, Ginny, Fred, and George Weasley were all there. Dean, Seamus, Neville, Parvati, and Lavender also crossed my visions.

The doors banged open, revealing Bellatrix Lestrange. I wouldn't mind a shot at her either. She brought us to another room where so many Death Eaters were stationed, it could only mean one thing.

Voldemort.

He came in a door surprisingly close to us, and walked past us. I saw that everyone else shuddered as he passed. I felt it, too. It was like a chill came over you, like he controlled all the cold things in the world. I was able to suppress my shiver, but couldn't stop my teeth from their involuntary clatter. My knees held firm, while the hair on the back of my neck stood up. I had never been in his presence before, now I know what Harry must have felt like in all those situations. I now understand why he always uses this as an excuse for being miserable. It is enough to make you go mad.

Voldemort turned, and seemed to be deep in thought. He smiled ever so slightly, and all of us were instantly bound by tight ropes. These must be the same ones that Harry had been tied with in the graveyard. They're really strong. He pointed his wand at Parvati Patil first. He did what he does best. I now understand even more about Harry's experiences. He saw Voldemort kill Cedric. Now this will be haunting my nightmares for the rest of my life, if I live longer than the next ten minutes.

He continued to Lavender, a high shriek echoed through the room, into the next, and filled the whole place with it. By the time it ended, Lavender was lying dead on the floor, right next to Parvati.

Voldemort turned to the last girl, me. He raised his wand, and laughed out loud.

"So, one of Harry Potter's best friends on the ground at my feet, hopeless as he always is," he said, still laughing in his crazy tone. "This will be fun."

His wand flew from his hand, falling to the floor. The Death Eaters easily recovered it, but where had that spell come from? Everyone living looked at each other, and realized that none of them had done it.

There, standing at the door, was the person least likely to save us. Of course, he would be the first to come, but he was still in a coma, right?


	2. Chapter 2

Title: The Coma

Summary: Harry falls into a coma during the "last" battle and Voldemort starts to rule.

A plea for mercy, a yell for help, crashes and bangs all around, a green light, and then nothing, not even darkness. It was just… nothingness. Then, all of a sudden, a plea for mercy, a yell for help, crashes and bangs all around, a green light, and then nothing again. This replayed for what seemed to be centuries. One day after another after _another _of endless repetition.

Finally, after the millionth green light flashed, there was darkness. At least that was something. Slowly, the darkness weakened, but still wasn't light. It was like having light poured in through your closed eyes.

In fact, that was exactly what it was. Harry realized he had the ability to change what his mind had been playing, but he couldn't. His eyes seemed closed shut by an invisible force. They wouldn't open. He tried with all his energy, which was a lot after two weeks of being in a coma, to pry them open. After hours of restless work, they relinquished and reluctantly opened. Figuring out why they suddenly disobeyed him was a mystery for later. Now, there was the task of finding out the reason why he was in a coma, how long, and what he missed.

"Wha' happ'd," Harry said in a croaky voice even he was surprised by. No one was there to answer him, but he could have sworn he saw a portrait leave from out of the corner of his eye.

He must have been right, for in twenty seconds at most, two healers came bursting into the room with wide eyes.

The second they saw him, surprisingly, they didn't come over to him, but talked in a whisper easily heard by the echo of the room.

"Do you think this means that our trouble is now over?" The female healer said, staring directly into the side of Harry's head.

"I hope so, but he is still ill, and needs his rest," The male doctor answered, lowering his voice as he spoke. "It would be a miracle if it was over."

"Hl'o," Harry said, catching the healers by surprise.

"Yes, dear?" The female healer asked.

"What happ'd," Harry repeated with urgency in his voice. He was able to pronounce the _t_ in 'what' this time.

"What do you mean, what happened?" The male doctor asked. Harry was getting really mad at them, and rose in his hospital bed.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO ME? HOW LONG HAVE I BEEN OUT? WHAT HAPPENED WHILE I WAS OUT? AND WHERE ARE MY FRIENDS!" He yelled in quick succession, only stopping to catch his breath.

"You were fighting in the last battle."

"I can remember that," Harry angrily growled through gritted teeth.

"Well, You-Know-Who-,"

"Voldemort," Harry corrected.

"_Don't say that name!"_

"Who are you to tell _me_ not to say that name?"

The female healer stepped in before her colleague could heatedly answer. "Anyway, _he_ got the upper hand and was about to kill you, when someone shot a killing curse at him. He shot up a quick defense, and lost his opportunity. If I am not mistaken, someone dragged you out, and then you fell unconscious. You have been out for almost two weeks now."

"Two weeks that will never be forgotten," the male healer added obviously still mad about Harry use of Voldemort's real name.

"What happened while I was out?" Harry asked impatiently, even though he had a feeling this could take awhile.

"Here, take a look at these," the female nurse said as she dumped three Daily Prophets on Harry's lap. "They have been printing less since his return to full power."

Harry stared at the newspapers, seeing the pictures run from a group of Death Eaters, fall under the Imperius Curse, and be tortured with the Cruciatus Curse. He turned to the next. There were five pages worth of injuries, kidnappings, blackmail, and deaths. It was the only thing that was going on in the world. Half the things came from other countries with well-known witches and wizards, along with mostly muggleborns.

He couldn't stand looking, but couldn't stop either. He was almost amazed at the techniques that Voldemort used. He placed the second one down on the edge of his bed. The third one was the one that made him jump out of bed, get dressed in a hurry, and bolt out the hospital into the deserted streets.

He didn't care that he was in the muggle part of London, or that he had his wand in plain sight. He only cared about what the headlines of the Daily Prophet read.

_**Gryffindor Camp Attacked**_

_**Ravenclaw Camp Destroyed**_

_**Hufflepuff Camp Burned**_

Harry had divided the people willing to fight with him into what houses they were in during school. Everyone from his year joined, and he managed to convince a few Hufflepuff and Ravenclaws, too. He didn't even ask any Slytherins.

He ran flat out to where the camps were. They were on separate parts of the city. The Ravenclaw camp was the closest, and he arrived in ten minutes. Not that many had joined, so they only had one tent. It was lying on the ground, ripped up, and feet from where the poles were. No one was there, and there was nothing to trace.

He didn't waste time to figure things out. He continued on running, even though he was out of breath already. He almost collapsed when he reached Hufflepuff camp. The Daily Prophet was right for the first time, because there wasn't anything there but some ashes and smoke. The two tents were gone and the beds had disappeared.

Harry turned to find Gryffindor camp, but he couldn't move his feet again. Then, so suddenly, he had an idea. It was a quicker way to get there, and it would give him a much needed rest. He held out his wand hand and got ready for the purple bus to appear.

Nothing came. The Knight Bus didn't come. And then Harry remembered that Stan Shunpike had never been released from Azkaban. He took a five minute break, this time checking for a sign, but got nothing.

When he got to Gryffindor camp, there wasn't anyone there. The tents were still there, the fire was still going, and their possessions were still there. Harry almost fainted from his running and failures, but noticed something.

It was a piece of parchment. There was an address on it. There was only one thing to do.

Crack. Harry disapparated to the only place his friends might be.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: The Coma

Summary in the first chapter.

By the way, I never said this… I regret to inform you that the Harry Potter universe does not, in fact, belong to me. I know you all really believed this and I'm sorry to let you down.

_Italics and _**bold words are thoughts.**

Harry reappeared in the dark and cold room. The building he had entered was obviously old and decaying. Everything had gone cold. No, not cold, freezing. Harry would gladly have traded this experience for a day with Dudley. As the temperature dropped further, Harry added that they could even be locked in the tiny cupboard under the stairs. The hallway he was trespassing on was long… very long. It had to have been longer than the ones in Hogwarts. This one went straight for at least a hundred yards and then turned sharply to the left, where it continued. Only half of the torches in the hallway were lit, and those were dimmed as much as possible. This was clearly not a welcoming place.

Still clutching the parchment he had picked up, and doing his best to ignore the question that popped into his head, he quickly walked down the uninviting hallway. But the question persisted, why did the Death Eaters, who he had to admit were improving, leave such an obvious clue? _No matter, I'm on my guard, and they can't take me._

The desperate thought hardly served to calm his nerves. No, he didn't shake. Harry Potter is too famous to be scared. His reputation wouldn't allow it. Damn reputation always controlled his life. One free moment would be very much appreciated. No one knows that he never intended to see Voldemort the day he slipped into a coma. He was trying to get away, spend time on vacation. Just to rest and get back his energy, never to run from a fight. Unfortunately he had passed Voldemort enjoying a little sport Harry called muggle-killing. Instincts kicking in, he jumped to the muggle family's defense. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw the family slowly lose consciousness and eventually die. The whole fight was unnecessary.

Maybe it would have been better if he had never gone to help. The camps surely wouldn't have been attacked, he would have had his rest (and not by coma), and wouldn't of missed the last few weeks in the war.

_No, don't think such things. Harry Potter never dares to think of leaving a helpless man or woman in the clutches of Voldemort._

**But maybe _I_ do.**

_You are Harry Potter._

**Only by name.**

_Harry Potter doesn't fear the Death Eaters or Voldemort._

**Maybe I do. I sort of agree with the doctor, people shouldn't say his real name aloud. It only gets him mad.**

_Who cares if he's mad?_

**The people he takes it out on.**

_You can stop him._

**Why do I have to?**

There wasn't any response. Just complete silence. The bitter victory made him feel even more hopeless than before. Maybe he should turn around and go back to hospital.

_NO! This isn't just some stranger. Your friends are in there._

**Fine, I'm going. Stop annoying me.**

Harry rushed noiselessly to the only door on the right side of the never-ending hallway. The door was made of a fine oak wood that seemed not to have any knots in it. It was heavily covered in black paint that, to Harry, added to the darkness of the atmosphere. Through the walls, he could hear another door open and people whisper the word 'master' several times. This could only mean one thing.

Voldemort.

_Well, what are you waiting for?_

**Maybe my friends aren't in there. Maybe Voldemort is just having a meeting and I would be foolish to burst in the middle of it.**

_Not likely._

Harry reached for the handle of the door, but a voice echoed clearly around the hall. It definitely belonged to Voldemort and he had just taken another person's life. There was now no doubt that his friends were in there and that he had hesitated too long.

Harry was shocked into freezing with his hand hovering in midair. When he recovered, he finally opened the door and witnessed something he was hoping to stop. Voldemort had just shot the killing curse at Parvati Patil. It hit with amazing accuracy.

Not learning from his mistakes, Harry froze again. Luckily, Voldemort paused to taunt Hermione. Harry quickly jumped back to life and drew his wand as fast as he could. Muttering "Expelliarmus", he caught Voldemort by surprise and managed to disarm the dark lord.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: The Coma

The _italics_ are not, I repeat, NOT a flashback. Everything else is.

_Muttering "Expelliarmus", he caught Voldemort by surprise and managed to disarm the dark lord._

_Harry was just about to finish the dark lord off once and for all when a memory forced its way to the front of his brain, ceasing all other activity. Obviously Voldemort was using his talent at Legilimency. Any hesitation was dangerous, as there was a room full of armed Death Eaters ready to kill him, but there was nothing he could do, so he succumbed to its power._

"_Help!_" a woman's voice yelled to Harry's right. The voice was distant, but clearly distraught. "_Someone please help!_"

Without thinking, Harry immediately turned towards the yell, raising his wand in the process. He saw a family of three, father, mother, and son, lying on the ground and breathing heavy. Just above them was the dark lord, smiling his infamous smile, reveling in the pain he was causing.

"_Help!_" the woman called out again. Voldemort laughed and said something that Harry couldn't hear from his distance. He had frozen when he saw Voldemort, something that he knew would be detrimental in the future. As a punishment for yelling, Voldemort subjected her to the Cruciatus Curse.

By now, Harry had composed himself and sent a Patronus to all three camps, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw. He ran flat out towards Voldemort, ready to stop him before he killed the family. As he got close, he saw that they were worse then he thought. The man was lying unconscious on the ground, deep gashes on his face. The son was kneeling on the street, but swaying slightly, clearly about to lose his consciousness as well. The woman was also kneeling, but fully aware of the situation, calling out for help as tears ran down her face.

All around the street, there were Death Eaters looking on with excitement. Some were looking around, trying to find someone else to torture, but others were just standing there watching as if this were the Quidditch World Cup. No, Harry just called it the Muggle-Killing World Cup. The teams were Voldemort and his Death Eaters versus everyone else. Guess who was winning.

Behind him, Harry heard several pops that meant others had come to join him. Unfortunately, the Death Eaters had heard the noise as well. This was going to be a long night.

_The memory was detailed and Harry could feel the emotions that were tied to it, so he was slightly glad when the scene changed. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Voldemort slowly retrieve his wand._

Harry was walking away from the castle, determination written on his face.


End file.
